Fangs of Love
by SkylerHart8765
Summary: Fang is a Vampire Hunter who swears to kill every last vampire. Max is a Vampire Princess who despises humans. What happens when Max is sent to Fang's Highschool? Will they get along? Will sparks fly or will everything come crashing down? Will Max's secret be revealed? FAX
1. Can life get any better?

**21 (looks about the age of 5) year old Max POV:**

"Hey Daddy?" I asked my dad "Where's mummy? I haven't seen her in a long time!"

"Well...you see, um...er...she..." my dad stuttered with a sad look.

"She what daddy? She on vacation?" I asked

"No sweetie" my dad said, picking me up in his arms, cradling me "she...she, *sigh* your mother died, humans killed her."

Just then, my world came crashing down. I cried and cried for days, flashbacks and memories filled my mind of my mum singing to me, caring for me, doing my hair, forcing me into a little gown, chasing me around the palace trying to put a little bit of make up on me.

From then on, I swore that I would never trust or go anywhere near a human!

-(line break)-

 **5 year old Fang POV**

"Mummy, daddy, I'm back from school! I'm ready for training!" I yelled running into the house after saying thank you to my uncle for dropping me off.

Oh, by the way, my dad is a Vampire hunter and tells me stories about how real and bad they are. He trains me to protect myself and kill them but I don't want to kill anybody.

"Mum? Dad?" I slowly stopped and looked around the living room where they would usually wait for me and tell me another story before training.

"Honey," my mum said walking through the door, picking me up and sitting down, placing me on her lap. "You see, um...er, your father...he was...he was killed by Vampires" my mother burst into tears and so did I.

So many happy memories filled my mind and my world felt like it came to an end.

From then on, I swore to become the best Vampire hunter and kill every last one.

-(line break)-

 **Now to the present 112 (17) year old Max POV**

"What?!" I screamed at my dad "go to school with humans?! But dad I despise them, hate them! Ugh! There, there isn't a word out there that can describe how much I despise them!" I yelled

"But sweetie, pretending to be a human and learning all about them and their weaknesses would be excellent and a big advantage for us. Please honey, if not for me, then for your kingdom?" My dad smiled knowing how much I love our kingdom and knowing by saying that, that he won the argument.

"Ugh, fine!" I said and stormed off for a bite, don't worry, I hate human blood, yuck! I am more of an animal blood sucking girl (like that sounds better). I guess I'll go pack now. *sigh*

 **A day later,**

 **Max POV:**

"Max, wake up" my dad called. *groan* "Max! Get up!" my dad called again.

I heard footsteps and my door opening and then the curtain opening,

"Ahh! My eyes! It's blinding! Close it, close it, I'm dying!" I rolled out of my bed.

Okay, so, I'm being dramatic, I'm not actually dying because of the sun, I don't burn or sparkle like in most human books, movies or TV shows, but then again, 98.8% of the human population doesn't know we exist so we ignore the rumours. Us, real vampires, our eyes just burn in the sun and we could go blind so we wear specially designed sunglasses but at night we are stronger and faster compared to the day.

We also can eat food, like normal food, but we don't get full on that, you need at least a bag of blood a day. As for garlic, we can eat it and touch it, I think that is just one silly rumour and as for holy water, it does burn us but only a burn not a kill. The only way to kill us is a pointy, wooden stake through the heart and then fire to burn us afterwards, no fire, we can survive.

"Then get up and come down" my dad said walking out the door after closing the curtain.

I got changed into a black blouse, black jeans and... you guessed it, a pair of black converses. I don't care that I am a princess, everybody needs to wear casual. In case if you were wondering, I have brown eyes and dirty blond hair with sun streaks. My mum was a human turned vampire so that's where I got my light hair from.

Wait, oops, forgot to say but my name is Maximum Ride but call me Max, call me anything else and you will have a family reunion, in the hospital. Anyway...

I went down the elevator to the bottom floor.

"Hey dad" I called as I walked past him in the dinning room and sat across from him. "Deer, chicken, lamb or human blood, your highness?" Jeff the waiter asked me.

"First off, Jeff, you know I hate human blood, so you don't need to ask that. Secondly, please call me Max, not your highness or my lady or princess Max or anything like that, just Max. Lamb please." I told Jeff.

"Yes, ma'm-Max, Max" he stuttered and I just nodded.

"Here is all you need to know about...well, you" my dad said handing me pieces of paper.

 _Name: Maxine (no last name)_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Birthday: 6th of June_

 _Age: 17_

 _Looks: Pale skin, Dirty blonde hair with sun streaks, brown eyes_

 _Family: Foster Child, no record of birth parents, they died when she was born._

 _More info: Maxine got adopted by Anne and John Walker in Arizona, she will go to Phoenix High School._

 _More info about foster parents: Anne and John have two sons named James Walker (age 17) and Zephyr Walker (age 11). They also have a daughter named Ariel Walker (age 9). Anne works with the FBI and John is the CEO of a steel company._

 _Personality: Smart, tough, witty, sarcastic, athletic, stubborn, tomboy._

"So I have to act like this?" I asked my dad

"You don't need to act, you are already like that." My dad said not looking up from the newspaper

"And Maxine, really? Really dad?"

"I figured that you wanted to keep the name Max but I could change it, how does Lissa sound?"

"I'm fine, very fine." I said quickly, hating the name **(AN: no offence if your name is Lissa).**

"Your Lamb Blood, Max" Jeff said, placing a tall cup with a straw in front of me. "Thank you Jeff" I said and started drinking. "See you in a couple of full moons, your-uh-Max"

That's how we vampires count months, full moons, and days are just moons. Since we usually stay in our homes at sun time (day time) because we aren't that strong during day, we don't count days, we just speak of the day as sun, sun time. The rest are just like how you would normally do it - years are just years, decades are just decades and so on.

"Bye, see you then" I said finishing my meal and saying goodbye to my father and the staff. After all the farewells, I hopped in the car and put the blinds on the windows. *sigh* I put my headphones on, prepared for the long drive.

So, you might be wondering where we live, but of course I won't say our exact location if there are any humans reading. You might think we live in Transylvania in Romania, but no, though we use to. A century ago, we were living in Transylvania as happy as we could be but then, those stupid werewolves, had to go out and accidentally get us exposed! Now we are living in the USA - not telling where.

 **4 hours later**

"Thank you" I said to the driver putting on my sunglasses and stepping outside, looking at the 2 storey house that stood before me. It was a modern house with a fountain at the front and a pebble path leading to the front door.

*sigh* "Let's get this over, and done with" I said picking up my luggage and walking to the front door, pressing the door bell *ding dong*

-(line break)-

 **Fang (Present, 17 year old) POV**

"Okay, you have completed your combat training. You are ready to become a Vampire Hunter/Slayer, whatever you prefer." I said

"Yay! 4 years of combat training paid off! Watch out vampires, the Ig-master is coming for you! You know, the only time you say more than 5 words a day is when you talk about killing vampires." Iggy cheerfully happy danced.

I rolled my eyes.

That's James but he prefers Iggy, he is my best friend. I trained him to be a Vampire Hunter. He's never seen a vampire but I have killed hundreds.

"Okay, time to show you your weapons. This is a-"

"Is that a nerf gun super soaker painted black?" Iggy interrupted

"Well...yeah, but instead of water we put holy water in it. The holy water doesn't kill them but it burns them and makes them weaker, not weak but weaker. The time they stay back to recover - the very few seconds that they step back, you lunge at them - time is precious." I stated

"Okay, super soaker, soak, lunge, time is precious. Now what's next? A nerf bow and arrow? A nerf crossbow painted black? Ooh, a nerf-"

*ding dong*

"Quick, hide the weapons" I ordered Iggy.

 **Thank you so much for reading, hoped you liked it! I'll try and post often!**


	2. New Foster Home (Yay)(Sarcasm)

**Max POV**

The door opened and I silently gasped, the inside of the house was huge! Once I finally registered the massive lounge room, I finally looked at the person who opened the door.

She was very tall and skinny, too skinny that she was bony. She had bleach blonde hair, pale skin, light blue eyes and a surprisingly warm, gentle smile.

"Hello dear, how are you? Welcome, I'm Anne, your new foster parent, please come in, this is my husband and KIDS, COME DOWN HERE!" She yelled and I heard stomping feet.

I looked at the tall man, he had blonde hair too, along with blue eyes and a face that says 'Hurry up, I've got a business to run' because I can read people very easily, it's one of my many talents.

Four kids came into view, two that looked around my age, well, the age I would be if I was human, and two young ones.

"Oh, look, someone with the same fashion choice as you, I bet ten bucks that she doesn't talk much" the guy with strawberry blonde hair whispered to the jet-black haired guy.

"This is Angel-" Anne gestured to the youngest with blonde hair and blue eyes "Gazzy" she gestured to the boy with blonde hair and blue eyes too, "Iggy" the guy who whispered before, waved "and this is Fang, he is our neighbour, and guys this is Maxine"

"Max, I prefer Max" I said with a straight face

"Hi" (Angel)

"Hey" (Gazzy)

"Hello" *wink* (Iggy)

*nod* (Fang)

"So what's up with your names?" I asked even though I have no room to judge in the name department.

"Your name is Max?" Fang asked, ignoring my question

"Oh, and Fang is better?" My lightning quick mouth replied

"Touché" Fang replied and I chuckled

"What's with the sunglasses?" Iggy asked

"Why? You want a pair? But to be honest, they won't look good on you…actually, anything won't look good on you" I replied with a smirk

I got shown my room and for the rest of the day, I decorated it. The room had a balcony, lots of windows which I added blinds too and I painted the walls black and white and the furniture was black and white too, once I was finished with my room I went downstairs, feeling rather...thirsty…, *sigh*, I would need to go for a hunt soon.

"Hey, dinners soon" Iggy said when he saw me coming down the stairs, I nodded in response

"How's the room going?" Angel asked and I replied with a simple "good"

Angel dragged me across the room to the living room and switched on the TV but with my vampire senses I heard Fang and Iggy talking.

"I think you owe me ten bucks" Iggy said with a pointed look

"No" Fang replied

"Um, yes!"

"Um, no!"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No

"Yes"

"Yes"

"No…I meant yes!"

Fang chuckled and said "I can't believe you fell for that old, cliché trick"

Iggy huffed "I can't believe you said more than 2 words"

"And I can't believe you guys are so immature…oh, wait, I can" I said standing up and walking to the door.

"You heard us? You were in the living room with the TV on and we were all the way in the front room." Iggy stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Where are you going?" Iggy spoke, once again

"What's it to you?"

"I don't know, your safety, what I need to tell mum, and I'm curious to know where you going since you have no friends"

"Like you?"

"I have friends!"

"Your imaginary friends don't count Ig-tard, and I'm going for a jog" I said as I ran out the door but I could feel Iggy's glare as I left. Though, I feel like I'm opening up a bit too fast, like I said, I don't even want to be here or be around humans.

 **Max POV**

I ran through the forest as fast as I could (which is like 200 - 250 m/h) searching for animals, I inhaled.

Suddenly I stopped as I smelled the sweet scent of…deer, one of my favourites. I circled around it slowly as it looked at me, it knew that it couldn't escape me, but how does that stop it from running anyway? It doesn't. As it ran away, I smiled, a chase it is…

 **Fang POV**

Max left the house as Iggy glared, wow, she is definitely interesting…and hot. Forget that. Though she was very weird, I might have to find out more about her because of her pale - almost translucent skin, she could be a vamp-no, no way. Forget I even thought about that.

"I should be heading home now, my mum will get worried" I said to no one in particular

Iggy nodded and ran upstairs. I was about to walk out the door when Iggy came downstairs carrying a black sack.

"What are you doing Santa Claus?" I asked with my eyebrow raised

"I am not fat! Oh, wait, you were talking about the sack…"

I sent him a 'duh' look

"Well here are all the weapons, I -"

"Hey Iggy, what's with the sack? Can I see?" Angel said as she and Gazzy came into view, walking up to Iggy

"No" I said harshly as I pushed Iggy outside and slammed the door behind me

"What the hell Iggy?" I yelled at him pissed,

"Sorry" Iggy sadly said and found a new interest in his shoes

"They could have found out! You're a Vamp-" I cut myself as I found myself yelling and so I started whispering, "-ire hunter, you sweared by the code that you will never tell anyone! You know what will happen if you break that code." I whispered harshly as I glared and walked off…I think I was a bit too harsh, but he has to be more careful.

 **Max POV**

I walked in the door and saw everyone but Fang sitting in the dining room.

"Sorry I'm late" I said as I sat down

"Its ok, you didn't know" Anne said gently "we just started anyway"

We started eating but I was already full…haha, I'm funny, I'm never full. I didn't know how much I was meant to eat so I just ate what I thought was right…a few plates of steak and mash potatoes and I sort of ate it all in under 5 minutes…whoops?

Everyone was staring at me and I felt incredibly uncomfortable so I excused myself but as I was walking out the door Anne said

"School starts the tomorrow at 8:30 so wake up at 7"

Cue in the groan. I nodded and left. School! I hate school and especially a human school. I walked upstairs, dreading tomorrow.

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review and if you have any ideas for my story plz tell me. I'll try to update weekly! I know this chapter was a bit boring but next chapter is Max in school, Oh my!**


	3. First Day of Highschool Part 1

**Max POV**

*Beep Beep Beep*

*smash*

I look at the alarm clock…oops?

Eh, a little more sleep can't harm anyone,

"Max get up! Get up! Get up or I'll throw you in the pool!" Iggy yelled.

I reluctantly got up since water and me don't really get along. I got dressed in my usual black and went downstairs.

"Geez, you are just like Fang, black here, black there, black everywhere!" Iggy said throwing his arms in all directions.

"Its not my fault we have style and you don't" I replied with a smirk

"C'mon lets go" Iggy said and dragged me outside and started walking

"We are walking?" I whined "Lets race" I said with a smug face…no one can out run a vampire…well except for maybe a werewolf or maybe rockets? Eh, whatever

"Okay,3, 2, 1, GO!" Iggy said and took off

But my reaction time was way quicker as I was already half way there…wait…where is there? Where is the school? I suddenly stopped, realizing that I had a huge advantage… but Iggy had a bigger advantage because he knows where he is going…ugh! Damn!

I took off once again running around the block like mad…but then I saw it, crowds and crowds and ugh, more crowds of teenagers, I hate school.

"Wow, you are so fast! Too bad you didn't know where you were going!" Iggy said as I came up to him and he burst out laughing, I gave him my death glare and which is stopped laughing straight away.

A girl with dark skin and frizzy brown hair came up to us and started talking like mad "Hi, I'm Nudge, I haven't seen you here before. My name is Nudge, but I already told you that! Well, my real name isn't actually Nudge, its Monique but everyone calls me Nudge because they had to nudge me to stop talking. Hey, are you Iggy, Gazzy and Angel's new foster sister? ZOMG, You are! I know that because Iggy doesn't just hang out with anyone and ahbsjhbhcb-"

Iggy thankfully covered Nudge's mouth.

But there was this scent about her that I can't place my finger on…

Nudge then looked at me and stared, and then grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

She then started sniffing me, like there was no tomorrow! Oh no, oh no no no, she is a-

"You're a Vampire!" Nudge said and I nodded…

"And you're a werewolf! What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here? Hold on-" she sniffed me again "you're the vampire princess, oh sorry your highness" Nudge said quickly as she bowed

"No need, but I, ah, command you to, ah, tell me why you are here" I said, deciding to use my royalty power to get some answers.

"I'm here because I just love humans! They are so nice and friendly and funny and…oh, wait, your mum was-oh sorry." She said looking down

"Its alright, but please tell no one" I said gently

"Well of course, if you tell no one."

I nodded with a small smile

"OMG, this will be great! We can like, back each other up if we go on hunts and stuff or if you are feeling weak during the suntime like me or something! YAY!" Nudge cheered enthusiastically

-(line break)-

I walked into the office, looking around. I saw a lady at the front desk typing away.

"Hello?" I said, but she said nothing

"Hello?" I said once again but louder, but still nothing

*cough cough cough* Nothing

"HELLO!" I almost shouted and she looked up.

"Name" she said and continued typing

"Um, Maximum-Maxine, Maxine Walker?" I said but I still don't actually know my last name so I just used the foster family's.

"Here is your map, schedule, locker combination and everything else you need to know" she said handing me sheets of paper, I nodded and left.

Where is my locker, my locker, my locker…ugh, I give up! I'll find it later!

*Ring Ring Ring* Oh Damn it!

-2 hours Later (actually 2 minutes later but it felt like forever)-

I finally found my homeroom! Here goes nothing,

*knock knock knock*

I opened the door and saw 30 pairs of eyes staring at me

"You are late!" The teacher said who was a man and looked to be about 50

"I'm sorry but I got lost" I replied, even with my vampire senses, I always seem to get lost!

"Well then, what about…Mr Martinez, why don't you guide Miss…-"

"Walker" I said but then he frowned and I could tell that he hated the Walker's, namely Iggy (like I said, I'm good at reading people)

"Miss Walker around, now why don't you introduce yourself and sit next to Mr Martinez, and Mr Martinez please raise your hand" The teacher said, whom, might I add, did not introduce himself

Fang's hand went up and I simply said "No" and sat down next to Fang

"Miss Walker-"

*Ring Ring Ring* Yay, Homeroom done.

"Tell me-" I faced Fang as I got up "how bad will this day be?"

"You'll dread it" He said with a smirk and I groaned

 **Sorry this chapter was very short, but I'll make it up to you in the next chapter! Also sorry about the chapter mishap, is this chapter fixed? Oh and can someone plz tell me how to do a line break! Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**


	4. First Day of Highschool Part 2

**Hey, sorry that I haven't posted in a while, I'll try to more often, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride and the characters, James Patterson does.**

 **Max POV**

It's period 2 and I'm totally bored out of my mind! How to mortals put up with human school! It's crazy, the teacher just talks about how her boyfriend dumped her and to never marry and then she starts crying! Next thing you know she is going on about boring English!

It's so confusing but I'm in History at the moment and the teacher, Mrs Wetts, I believe, is talking about the supernatural, ahh, the irony.

 _"Ok, so of course these monsters-"_ Mrs Watts began

We are not monsters...sort of...buts still! I felt like yelling at Mrs Wetts but then I'll get another detention. Did I mention I have gotten 3 detentions already? Oops...

 _"-are not real. But said to be the most powerful of these monsters, are the Vampires. Now the King of the vampires is Dracula. In books it is said he is crazy and mad-"_

Well, I must admit that Dracula is a little _'bleh bleh bleh'_ in the head but he is my grandfather after all so I have to say only things nice about him...nah. Though these facts are terribly wrong, I mean good, old grandfather Dracula retired from being King, like 3 centuries ago!

 _"-but for some reason, the vampires respect him. Now, more on vampires, they are said to burn in the sun, or in some cases in books, they sparkle. They say 'bleh bleh bleh' and wear capes. They sleep in coffins and they are very ugly-"_

Wrong, wrong, wrong! I know I'm getting a little too defensive but come on! Those things are so not true and that is so offensive and Mrs Watts is now getting on my nerve! I just want to kick her ass.

Calm down, Max, Calm down...great, now I'm talking to myself!

After what seemed to be thousands of years, the bell rang...don't tell me there is another class after this!

-(line break)-

 **Max POV**

Finally! It's lunch!

"Over here Max!" Nudge called me and I walked to the table she was sitting at. Fang, Iggy and 3 others I didn't know we're sitting at that table too.

I sat down next to Nudge and Iggy.

"Ok so the Blonde is Sam, he is nice but lacks a sense of humour-" "hey!" "-the other Blonde is Tess, she is also nice and the brunette is J.J. Guys, this is Max."

Sam waved and Tess smiled as they continued their lunch.

"Hi, I'm J.J, it's stands for Jennifer Joy, I mean, what were parents thinking! I mean, like come on! You can do better than that, anyone can do better than that! Well, except for parents that name their children after fruit, example, Apple. Oh my, I am starting to turn into Nudge!" J.J rambled

I nodded and smiled, my social skills isn't very high. Being stuck in a castle for most of your life gets you to lack a lot of skills.

Iggy spoke up after a moment of silence. "Did you here our new topic for history? The supernatural. I love it! Well not as much as bombs but the vampires and the werewolfs are so cool!"

Nudge and I shared a grin...ahh, the irony.

Iggy continued "Though I bet they are evil and need people to hunt-" Fang covered his mouth. I nearly forgot that Fang was even here. He gave Iggy a pointed look and we all sat in silence.

Sam, deciding to break the silence, spoke up "So...Max, how has school been so far?"

"It was amazing! I love working and listening to instructions! I love sitting there, listening to the teacher talk about boring things for hours and hours..." I replied, sarcasm dripping off my tongue.

Sam nodded and found a new interest in his shoes. I rolled my eyes. Just 3 more hours...

The bell rang and I got up.

Fang came over to me, "What do you have next?"

"Um...Gym with Coach Jane." I replied

"Same" Fang nodded and gestured me to follow him.

We entered the gym and I got changed (In the changing room of course!) but I put on special contact lenses to replace the sunglasses as I don't want to be playing sport with sunglasses.

"Ok, I know we have a new student but frankly, I don't care. We are going to do some track today. 4 laps! Men first. Go!" Coach Jane yelled.

The boys sprinted off. Surprisingly, (not really), Fang and Iggy were neck and neck for first. Though in the last lap, Fang over took Iggy and won.

"Good job Nick. Ok, now the ladies and you have to complete the 4 laps or you will do 50 next lunch, am I clear?! Good, now Go!" Coach Jane yelled.

I took off and started sprinting, I felt the wind blowing in my face but that's when I realised that I was already on my 3rd lap and the others just started their first...oops! I think I went all vampire-y speed-y. I slowed down and into a jog (which I realised as well is a sprint for humans) and just pretended like nothing happened. Nothing happened at all.

I finished in first and the others still had 2 or 3 laps to go.

"Wow, that is super fast! How did you run like that!? You know what, you are now officially on the track team, good job!" Coach Jane said with a wide grin.

I nodded and smiled. I am in such great trouble. I ran at a total inhuman speed. Hopefully no one noticed...yeah, like the chance of that is 0.000000000001 in a zillion!

"Wow that was awesome!"

"That was so fast!"

"Can you teach me?"

"So wicked!"

"That was like, super, duper fast!"

"You are even faster than Fang!"

"That was faster than a cheetah!"

Crowds of students came up to me with millions of comments though I pushed my way out and walked over to Fang.

"That was very fast and might I say, impressive. How did you run like that?" Fang asked

"I don't know...I just do, I guess." I replied

 **Fang POV**

That was insanely fast! As fast as a...no, she is defiantly not a vampire, though, the pale skin, the insane speed, those sunglasses she wears everywhere...I don't know. Though I should never let down my guard, not even for a beautiful girl...did I just call Max beautiful? Ok, I am officially losing it!

 **Thanks for reading! Plz rate and review as I love hearing your comments and feedbacks as well as ideas! They are very helpful! I have already written some of the ideas from you guys in the story so thanks again! Until next time!**


	5. More Problems?

**Max POV**

We got home soon enough…wait, it's not home, I'm on a temporary mission: find out more about humans and their weaknesses.

What do I have so far? Some humans laugh and cry when people wiggle fingers on their body…I think it's called a tickle? I don't know. Some humans are slow, some are very dumb, some are so smart they get teased and some show way too much PDA in the school halls.

So what have I learned? NOTHING! Although I have only been here for a few days so, it's all good.

* * *

 _A half- moon (week) later_

Fang and I have become the best of friends…I have to admit, he is pretty cool, for a human. Though he is very secretive, sneaking off with Iggy and such…maybe he is, no. Maybe…no! I just had this awful thought, that Fang was gay but no way! But I have only known him for about a week…nah.

For some reason, I hate all the secrets from him and Iggy, but I can't judge because I am keeping a huge secret from them.

"Max! Play dolls with me!" Angel yelled as she ran in my room.

"I'm sorry Angel, but I'm hanging out with Fang today." I said calmly

"But I want to play dolls with you! PLEASE!"

"Angel, I said no."

"BUT MAXXXX! I COMMAND YOU TO PLAY DOLLS WITH ME!"

"ANGEL I SAID NO!" I scream with anger. I storm out of the room before I go all vampire-y rage-like.

* * *

 **Angel POV**

Max stormed away but I still stood there in shock. Her eyes turned red! I mean red as in fire red as in your eyes don't just turn into a different colour…I need to find out what just happened.

* * *

 **Max POV**

After I stormed out of the room, I went downstairs to the computer to send an email to my father to let my anger out.

 _Dear Father,_

 _URGH! Sorry for that I am just extremely mad and you know I need to calm down before I go all vampire rage-like mode. Humans are extremely stubborn and before you say that I am the stubbornest living/dead thing that ever lived/died, you should come here because they take being stubborn to a whole new level. Humans also don't listen to what you say. They just don't listen! Oh, and before you say that I don't listen to anything, they take not listening to a whole new level too! URGH!_

 _Ok, moving on, as a vampire, I have to say that humans aren't that vicious and murderous. Sure they punch you if you eat the last slice of pizza, or if you drop an item of theirs. And sure, they will rash out rigorously if you play music too loud or if you paint their clothes pink or an ugly brown. But humans aren't that bad._

 _Anyway, I'm still working on their big weaknesses to take them down but let me just say that us, vampires, have a huge advantage, example A: we go hunt for our food while they pick up this little rectangle thing and call deliveries that bring you food so we are more capable. Example B, we can run extremely fast and they can't. Do I need to say more? Oh, and I am trying to work on how to write a letter 'the proper princess way'._

 _Yours Sincerely, (see, proper!)_

 _Max_

I felt a whole lot better and send the email.

"Hey Max, let's go." I heard Fang say.

"Yeah, coming", I said as I got up and went to the front door.

"Let's go to the park." I said and got my sunglasses.

"Without getting the comment you gave Iggy, why do you always where those sunglasses?"

"Um…because I hate the sun in my eyes. My…er, friend was walking one…uhh, fine afternoon and the sun was so bright that it…um, blinded her. So, I am extra careful." To be honest I don't know how to lie to those dark, obsidian eyes that look like it's staring right into my soul…wait what? Forget that I ever said that, ok?

Fang nodded but I could tell that he was not convinced.

When we arrived at the park we talked for what seemed for hours. It was getting starting to get late and there was a full moon that has already risen so we better get out of here because I know that there are a few werewolfs out to get me.

When we were on our way out of the park I saw Nudge.

"I can walk home by myself! It's fine!" Nudge said quickly.

"No, I insist. I don't want you to get hurt. The full moon has risen and that means monsters and werewolfs are coming for us! Ha ha, I'm just trying to get you scared but I am serious. There are many dangers out there." A guy with blue eyes and blonde hair said with worry and laughter in his eyes. He was laughing at his werewolf joke and I was holding in laughter for the irony of it.

"No please" Nudge said and looked at me. I saw her ears which were becoming pointy.

"She said it's fine! Anyway, her mum is around the corner waiting to pick her up." I said and gave a look to Nudge that said 'go' and she ran off.

I started walking back home and Fang followed. Cold wind blew and it was becoming freezing out here but it's not like I cared. I really can't feel it that much.

"Max, Its freezing! Here, have my jacket." Fang said and was already wrapping it around me before I could protest. His eyes met mine and we were staring at each other.

He started to lean in, I didn't know what to do so I leaned in too. Our lips were literally just a centimetre away from each other's, I could feel his minty breath on my neck and chin. Our noses touched and our lips were about to touch…though his hand landed on my heart and he pulled back.

"Max, -" He said with a frozen, worried, surprised, shocked look, "-why is your heart beating so slow? It's way slower than a normal heartbeat! You should be in hospital! Why is it so slow?" Uh, oh!

 **Angel POV**

I went on the computer to play some games but I found that it was already logged in. It was on email and I read the last email Max sent to her father about…what!?

 **Ooh! I am so sorry, I left you on two cliffies! Anyway, thanks for reading as always and please review as well as sharing some ideas. Also, I will put more Fang POV and more on their vampire hunting adventures and such.**

 **Oh, and** ** _IMPORTANT NOTICE_** **(for me anyway) please PM me or review whether you want** ** _EGGY_** **(Iggy & Ella) or ****_NIGGY_** **(Iggy & Nudge)**


	6. Destiny, and How Dare He

**Sorry that I haven't posted in a while. I know that some of you were getting** _**very**_ **impatient. Enjoy!**

 **Angel POV**

Max is a vampire! Max is a vampire! Let me repeat, MAX IS A VAMPIRE! She is going to eat us all!

Oh, no, this is bad! I actually liked Max. I need to tell someone that Max is a vampire seeking revenge on us, destined to kill us and suck our blood and feed our bodies to dragons! And before you say I'm overreacting and exaggerating, how would you feel if you found out that your foster sister is a blood-sucking monster who has a mission that is most likely to kill and destroy us all?

Who should I tell? No one would believe me except…

"Hey Gazzy!" I yelled as I ran into his room. He was on his Ipad on his bed.

"Yeah?" He asked as I shut the door, grabbed him and pulled him under the covers of the bed.

"What's going on?" Gazzy asked, suddenly alarmed

"I know right now you probably won't believe me, but… Max is a vampire!"

Gazzy started laughing, "Max is not a vampire! Vampires don't even exist! And I thought you are more mature than me!" Gazzy said in-between breaths, still laughing.

"Gazzy! I am not joking! I am serious! And I will prove it to you! Follow!" I said and dragged him out of the room, still planning on how I am going to show Gazzy, then everyone, that Max is a vampire, ready to strike and kill us!

 **Max POV**

"Max, -, " He said with a frozen, worried, surprised, shocked look, "-why is your heart beating so slow? It's way slower than a normal heartbeat! You should be in the hospital! Why is it so slow?" Uh, oh!

You might be thinking that us, vampires, our hearts don't beat but they do, just extremely slowly. I mean, of course our hearts beat, we aren't fully dead…sort of…anyway, I need an excuse, and fast…

"I, uhh, you see, oh! I don't feel so good. Like, not hospital bad but, I should stay home and you just let this pass, bad." I said…Oh, what did I just say? That was the worst lie in the history of lies!

"Oh really ha? Yeah, tell me Max, that was a terrible lie and don't try to change my mind, I know you are lying! What is going on? " Fang yelled with a hard voice.

I winced, I decided that I had no other choice then to…, "DESTINY!" I yelled with all of my might.

A shining light appeared and Destiny then appeared. She is part of the fair folk, or what you may call 'Fairies'.

"Yes, your highness? You needed me?" She asked. Destiny is my, what you may call 'fairy-godmother', but she is really just here to assist me in times of need… which I guess is like a fairy-godmother.

"Could you erase his mind. Make him forget the past ten minutes!" I say in a rush.

"Sure, but why, may I ask? Did you confess your feelings and didn't get the reaction you wanted?"

"No! I have only known him for about a week!" I protest.

In a wave of her hand, Fang falls asleep as I catch him and place him on the floor. Hey, don't look at me! Where else was I meant to put him? In the drain?

"Good luck, oh, and I can't help you for the next couple of months because I am busy. So please take care of yourself." Destiny said and turned into a bright light that then disappeared.

Wait…she's busy for the next few months! How am I meant to hide my secret if it ever comes out again?

Anyway, I lifted Fang with ease, because I have super strength, and carried him into the house. I placed him on the couch and then went to get popcorn. I showered the popcorn all over the couch and floor and then I started a movie. Which I skipped to the end.

Fang started to stir, "What happened?"

"You fell asleep during the movie." I said confidently. Yes! The first lie I told confidently to him! Oh, right, the first one was that I was human!

"What? I don't remember anything after you saved Nudge." He said, confused

"No, we walked back to my house and I asked you if you wanted to watch a movie and you said yes and then you fell asleep in the middle of it!"

"Oh…ok" Fang said, mostly convinced.

 _Knock knock knock_

I stood up and answered the door. Iggy walked in and callasped on the couch.

"Let's watch something" Ig tiredly said

"Can we watch it later? I'm tired" I said and walked up to my room.

"Okay. See ya tomorrow!" Iggy yelled and Fang said "Bye"

Of course I'm not tired, I hardly get tired. I had to check on Nudge. I leapt off my balcony and landed perfectly on my feet. I then used my super speed and sped off.

 **Angel POV**

Gazzy and I were in a tree that faced Max's balcony, ready to show Gazzy that she is a blood-sucking monster.

"Angel, how many times do I need to tell you that Max is not a vampire, maybe Fang is, have you heard his name?" Gazzy asked, disbelieving everything.

"Yes, I have! Have you heard mine? Yes you have and I am not an angel, I'm-"

"-a demon disguised as an angel, we know!" Gazzy interrupted me.

"That's not my point! I will prove it to you and-" I screamed at him then suddenly I heard noises so I stopped and held my finger to his lips.

Max came out onto her balcony then jumped. She landed on the ground with elegance and sped off… like at 250 m/h or something! It seemed that fast!

"Do you have your proof?" I said smugly

"Yeah… I think I do…" Gazzy spoke slowly as I silently rejoiced.

 **Max POV**

I ran through the forest at top speed… but I suddenly stopped and face-palmed. I can not find Nudge like this, it would be better to fly and search for her. I transformed into a bat and rose above the trees. I flew for a few minutes until I finally found her and landed.

"Hey" I said as I came up to her. Nudge was sitting on a rock in full wolf form.

"Hey" she spoke quietly, "Thanks for that"

"No problem, is he your boyfriend?" I asked

"No, he's a bit too clingy for my liking"

I laughed and said my goodbyes. As I was walking through the woods I felt dozens of eyes on me.

"Who's there?" I asked loudly as I got into fighting stance.

Dozens of warriors from the Vampire Army came out from behind the shadows and trees. General Night (How cliché is that?) stood in front of me and I started boiling up!

"How dare he! He said he trusted me! I went on this mission because he said I would do it alone! That I didn't need protection! How dare he! Where is my father? I demand to see him!" I yelled at General Night

"You know the king doesn't trust humans, that he loathes humans and thinks they are dangerous. How dare _you_ think that he would let you out here with humans by yourself?" General said disbelievingly but he was right. My father would never allow me near humans without his or the army's protection…

"Send a limo and my private jet from my foster home to home , tomorrow at 8 am." I ordered and he nodded. I had to speak to my dad.

 **The next chapter has Fang POV! Please Review! On that note, please review whether you want Eggy (Ella and Iggy) or Niggy (Nudge and Iggy)? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
